Oh Mr Stingy
by Gureum Nala
Summary: Kim Yesung adalah pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal oleh ke -pelit- an nya, Kim Ryeowook adalah pemuda polos yang melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan Yesung. Akankah sifat pelit nya bisa hilang jika bersama Ryeowook? / Yewook fanfiction / rate T / litle humor / Yesung Ryeowook


**Title : Mr. Stingy**

 **Author : Gureum Nala**

 **Cast : Kim Jongwoon / Yesung**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Pairing : Always YeWook**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Warning : This Yewook Fanfiction . YAOI . OOC . artinya sifat tokoh berbeda jauh dengan aslinya.**

 **.**

 **Ide? Idenya dari kehidupan anak kos lah :v  
tapi di kemas dikehidupan dunia kerja/?**

* * *

Happy Reading and enjoy ^^

05.00

Sebuah gundukan selimut tebal masih membungkus si empu yang bergulung di dalamnya. Udara pagi yang masih terasa dingin memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan dialam mimpi. Gemerisik spai yang ditendang didalamnya terdengar sayup diantara lengkingan alarm yang memenuhi kamar minimalis itu.

KRIIIIIIIIINGGG!

Pemuda itu terusik. Suara itu sudah berbunyi beberapa kali sebelumnya. Kakinya menendang kesal didalam sana, dia secara ogah-ogahan meraba-raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari benda yang melengking itu.

Hap

DAPAT..

–lalu tanpa sadar melempar benda itu ke arah dinding

PRAAAANG!

BRAAAAKKK

BRUUUGGG

Bunyi keras benda berbahan stainless yang beradu kuat dengan dinding berhasil membuat dia menyingkap selimut tebalnya. Terkejut oleh bunyi benda yang kini sudah hancur dilantai sana.

"Astaga" , matanya melek sempurna setelah memastikan benda besi itu sudah berkeping dilantai.

Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari sarang hangatnya, merangkak dilantai menuju benda yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. tangannya mulai meraih kepingan benda tak bersalah itu. menatapnya sebentar lalu..

"Aaaarrgghh!… ini weker ke 67! Sial!"

dia menjerit dengan kepala yang didongakkan. Lebih tepatnya frustasi melihat benda yang berdering dengan tujuan membangunkannya telah hancur untuk ke-67 kalinya. Kebiasaannya yang susah bangun pagi membuat dia terpaksa membeli jam itu. padahal dizaman teknologi canggih ini bisa saja dia menyetel alarm pada gadget, smart phone atau benda electronic lainnya yang memiliki fasilitas alarm. Namun hal itu akan membawa pataka. Kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya tadi. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa perasaan melempar benda apapun yang berdering yang mengganggu tidurnya. Jika dia menggunakan gadget untuk menyetel alarm sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib benda itu yang pasti akan berganti ditiap harinya.

Dengan sedih pemuda berwajah tampan itu memungut kepingan-kepingan jam wekernya. Menggendong dan menimangnya sebentar sebelum membuang pecahan jam itu ke tempat sampah yang tersedia dikamarnya, setelah itu dia menyambar handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari sana kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan masih kesal ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki saat melangkah, Mengingat 1 jam weker harganya mencapai 3 ribu won, jika ditotalkan dia sudah menghancurkan 67 weker. 3000×67 adalah 201.000 won. Cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya selama 4 bulan ditambah sisanya yang seribu won untuk membeli cemilan yang dia sukai sebagai stok saat dia kebosanan. Dan bagaimana jika dia memang menggunakan gadget atau semacamnya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa dalam dia merogoh koceknya dan besarnya kerugian yang akan dia tanggung.

Dia masih sulit menerima. Lalu bagaimana solusi agar dia bisa bangun pagi, tanpa menghancurkan jam weker, dan pastinya irit!

Yah irit. Dia tidak rela mengeluarkan uang lagi demi benda yang tanpa sadar akan dia hancurkan! Pemuda ini bisa dikatakan … pelit!

Tidak percaya?

Ikuti saja dia ke kamar mandi kalau begitu.

.

.

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu sampai di kamar mandinya. Mematut sebentar sisa wajah kesalnya di cermin kamar mandi, saat kesal seperti itupun dia masih pede mengatakan bahwa dia tampan. Yah stimulasi itu cukup untuk membuat pikirannya tenang sejenak.

Kemudian manic legamnya memandangi bekas cairan yang telah mengering disudut bibirnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Penampilan busuknya khas bangun tidur sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang menempel tampan namun terkesan angkuh. Mungkin jika sekarang dicerita dongeng dia akan digambarkan si pangeran berkuda putih yang di idam-idamkan sang putri. Di sisi lain, mungkin dia digambarkan sebagai tokoh dengan perawakan kejam atau peran antagonis lainnya, namun setampan dan sedingin apapun wajah itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat dasarnya. Yang ... bisa dikatakan absurd.

Dia menajamkan matanya. Mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah cermin, melihat ada sebuah benjolan kecil berwarna merah muda dipipi kirinya. Mulutnya membulat, was-was tangannya ingin menyentuh benjolan itu.

"Aww"

Ia sedikit terperenjat karena merasa sakit saat menyentuhnya. Sebuah momok yang sangat dibenci oleh siapapun, pria atau wanita –terutama dia.

"Aarrgh sekarang tumbuh jerawat!" erangnya lagi. Kekesalannya bertambah setelah peristiwa na'asnya weker ke-67 nya.

Awalnya pemuda bernama Yesung. Atau nama lengkapnya Kim Jongwoon itu sebal melihat jerawat yang tumbuh dipipinya pagi-pagi begini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, memang sudah 2 hari dia tidak mencuci wajah tampan itu, dengan alasan facial wash men nya habis dan saat itu belum waktunya belanja bulanan!.

Dia akhirnya menghela nafas, biarlah jerawat itu disana, toh tak mengurangi wajah tampannya –pikirnya-. Lagipula, setidaknya selama 2 hari yang lalu dia lebih hemat. Astaga.

Tangan Yesung menjalar pada sebuah tempat menyerupai gelas yang menampung sepasang alat pembersih giginya. Odol dan sikat gigi.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sedikit aneh, kemasan odol itu terlihat tipis seperti tak ada isinya.

Lagi-lagi.. Yesung sabar dengan menghela nafasnya saat menatap keadaan odolnya, dia ingat, odolnya memang habis tadi malam. Itupun sudah hasil pencet memencet sisa odol semalam.

Tanpa mengambil pusing dia mulai menggulung kemasan odol ditangannya, menekannya sedikit lebih kuat karena isinya benar-benar habis sehingga sisa-sisa odol terakhir muncrat diatas sikat giginya.

Pruut (?)

Sekali lagi –Yesung menghela nafas.

Odolnya sangat kecil, lebih kecil dari ukuran biji kacang hijau. apa cukup untuk membersihkan giginya pagi ini? Apa sebaiknya dia kembali ke kamar mengambil benang untuk membersihkan sela-sela giginya jika odolnya tidak cukup? –kira-kira itu yang dia pikirkan. Setidaknya busa dari odol ini akan meredam bau mulutnya. Yah itu sudah cukup.

Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. ini adalah titik penghabisan dari seluruh barang kebutuhan mandinya. Dia memutuskan sepulang bekerja nanti akan singgah di minimarket langganannya yang kebetulan sedang cuci gudang hari ini. Yah pasti harga barang-barang disana berada dibawah harga normal. Pikirrnya. Palingan dia mencari barang yang tanggal kadarluasanya masih bisa ditoleransi. Itung-itung hemat, karena sebagian uangnya habis membeli jam weker sialan itu.

Setelah membersihkan giginya, kakinya melangkah menuju bilik kecil yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu. sebelumnya dia melepas kaos putih polos yang dikenakannya lalu melempar pakaian kotor itu ke keranjang, memamerkan tubuhnya yang.. emm.. cukup seksi, tapi masih terkesan kurus. Melepas boxer garis-garisnya lalu… ya. Jangan diteruskan, nanti nafsu jika dia melepas pakaian terkecil yang menempel di tubuh bagian bawahnya. #EH.

Setelah full naked (?) sekarang saatnya membersihkan badan.

Yesung memasuki bilik kecil, Sudah ada air yang ditampung dalam ember berukuran menengah yang menyambutnya di dalam sana, air itu berasal dari titik-titik kecil pada kran yang memang sengaja dia tampung sejak tadi malam. Sudah dua bulan dia lupa membayar tagihan air, masih syukur air itu masih keluar walau hanya setitik dua titik, yang pasti tidak akan penuh jika tidak dia ditampung dari malam. Sepertinya hari ini bakal menjadi hari pengeluaran terbesarnya. Kebutuhan mandi, tagihan air lalu~…..

ya ampun, dia juga menghemat pemakaian air untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Yesung mengambil posisi jongkok, mengambil air satu gayung kemudian mengguyurkannya mulai dari kepala hingga air itu bisa membasahi satu tubuhnya dengan satu kali guyur...

Byuuur

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat mengguyur tubuhnya, sudah hal biasa jika mata terpejam itu akan terlihat gelap.

Namun kali ini matanya sudah terbuka, keadaan Gelap.. semua gelap. Bibir Yesung bergetar. Karena lampu kamar mandinya..

Mati.

.

.

"Hey Wookie! Kau tidak bercanda ingin melamar ke perusahaan itu bukan?" sahabat sekaligus teman sekamar pemuda bernama Wookie, atau Ryeowook itu berucap sengit saat Ryeowook memasukkan berkas-berkas lamarannya dalam amplop bertali itu kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengantarkan lamaran itu ke sebuah perusahaan kecil.

Kyuhyun, dia mencegah tangan Ryeowook yang memilih tak mendengarkannya dan hendak pergi itu.

Ryeowook melirik tangannya yang ditahan Kyuhyun"Lalu kenapa? Aku melihat papan pengumuman bahwa mereka sedang membutuhkan dua orang karyawan. Dan kau tau? Kau juga bisa melamar kesana jika kau mau, dua orang. Kau dan aku"

Ryeowook hendak menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih kencang mencegahnya. Namun dia gagal saat Kyuhyun kembali berucap "Kau tau pemilik perusahaan kere itu?" tanyanya pada sang sahabat. Tak menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook yang malahan mengajaknya untuk melamar bersama.

Ryeowook memasang wajah lugu. Menebak-nebak siapa pemilik perusahaan itu, lagi pula apa yang salah sih?

Setelah berpikir, Ryeowook menggeleng

"Dia itu Yesung! Kim Jong Woon. Orang yang terkenal paling pelit di dunia ini! Kau akan semakin miskin jika bekerja di sana"

"Yang penting aku menerima gaji" Ryeowook menjawab polos. Tidak mengambil pusing warning dari sahabatnya. Mau pelit atau tidak yang jelas Ryeowook hanya ingin dia mendapat gaji. Itu yang dia pikir.

Tanpa mempedulikan apakah percakapan itu akan berlanjut Ryeowook kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo saat Ryeowook dengan lembut melepaskan tangannya lalu mengerling padanya diambang pintu.

"Aku pasti diterima disana, tenang saja" ujarnya riang lalu keluar dari kamar apartemen mereka.

Blaam

"Apa yang salah dengan anak itu" Kyuhyun kembali terduduk, lesu. mengurut pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pusing melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Bisa saja Kyuhyun menawarkan Ryeowook untuk bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya. Bahkan perusahaan ayah Kyuhyun jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari perusahaan milik si Yesung itu. Namun Ryeowook tidak mau, jangankan menerima ajakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih mandiri dan tidak mau bergantung pada kekayaan orang tuanya, dia memilih untuk menyewa apartemen sendiri dari hasil kerja part-time nya, berdua tentunya dengan sahabatnya –Ryeowook. dan sekarang pun Kyuhyun juga sedang mencari pekerjaan. Jadi tentu Ryeowook tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pengumuman pekerjaan itu bukan? Menunggu Kyuhyun? Ryeowook bahkan tak yakin kapan Kyuhyun mau mencari pekerjaan lagi, karena Kyuhyun itu terlalu pemilih, sudah banyak tempat yang sudah dia jadikan tempat dia bekerja. Namun Kyuhyun cepat bosan atau bahkan dipecat ditempat kerjanya itu. Kyuhyun sekarang hanya sibuk bermesraan dengan PSP, tablet dan segala macam media game lainnya.

.

.

Ryeowook memeluk amplop lamarannya didada. Sedikit ragu memasuki lobi .. yang katanya sebuah perusahaan namun terlihat sangat mini sekali.

Ryeowook mengedarkan kepalanya kesekitar.

Sungguh tempat ini lebih terlihat PT kecil dari pada perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang market internasional! Apa pemilik Perusahaan ini tidak bisa menyewa gedung yang lebih menggambarkan bidang yang digelutinya? Sepertinya ucapan Kyuhyun tadi benar adanya –Pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya. Dia menggeleng, lalu dengan yakin berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya seorang karyawan penjaga.

Ryeowook meletakkan amplopnya "Ah ya, saya ingin mengantar lamaran pekerjaan, perusahaan ini membutuhkan karyawan bukan?" ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya

"Eh?" karyawan itu sedikit terkesiap, tersenyum kecut, kemudian memperhatikan Ryeowook mulai dari ujung rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tertarik bekerja disini, tuan?" bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?" Ryeowook melongo, bingung mau menjawab apa. "Emm.. aku hanya coba-coba sih, aku lihat papan pengumuman bahwa perusahaan ini membutuhkan karyawan baru. Aku ingin mengajukan diri saja" jawab Ryeowook sekenanya. Bohong. Sebenanrnya Ryeowook juga mau cepat-cepat bekerja, tak peduli perusahaan itu besar atau kecil. Bagus kan jika Ryeowook memulai sesuatu itu dari yang kecil (?)

'Bukan hanya coba-coba kau pasti diterima bodoh' batin karyawan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menitipkan lamaranmu disini atau mengantar langsung ke HRD yang dilantai 7?" balas karyawan itu lagi

"Apa?" ulang Ryeowook –dengan wajah bingung pastinya.

"Jujur saja, kalau kau menitipkannya disini, lamaranmu ditakutkan tidak sampai ketangan manager atau direktur sendiri. kau tau? Disini tidak ada lift, yang artinya naik ke lantai selanjutnya akan lewat tangga, dan itu menuju lantai 7. Dan kau tau lagi? Gedung perusahaan ini bahkan sama dengan gedung perusahaan lain, artinya, perusahaan disini hanya menumpang. Lalu untuk ke HRD kau harus menuju lantai tertinggi dari gedung ini, Lantai tujuh, dan satu hal lagi Aku tidak mau capek-capek melakukan hal itu" karyawan itu melototkan matanya, dengan nada yang ditekankan dikalimat akhir.

Ryeowook memundurkan wajahnya melihat reaksi orang di depannya ini. Bisa-bisanya karyawan ini bicara seperti itu padanya.

Namun Ryeowook memang kelewat polos, dia mengangguk, mengambil kembali amplop itu untuk dia dekap kemudian mulai berjalan, dia melihat sebuah tangga tak jauh dari meja resepsionis itu.

Melihat Ryeowook yang dengan polosnya memilih untuk mengantarkan sendiri lamarannya, karyawan itu semakin melongo. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada orang yang nekad seperti Ryeowook, sebelumnya karyawan itu sudah pernah menghadapi yang seperti ini, namun saat disuruh mengantarkan langsung ke lantai tujuh, tak ada lift, gedung menumpang, para calon karyawan itu langsung mundur perlahan dan meninggalkan gedung itu. Namun anak muda itu.. wah karyawan itu cukup terkesiap. Apa dia tidak tau fakta perusahaan ini?

"Lantai 7?" Tanya Ryeowook saat dia menoleh ke belakang dan dijawab anggukan oleh gadis penunggu meja itu.

"Baiklah" Ryeowook menghela nafas, mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga itu

Bugh~

Seseorang tiba-tiba berlari dari arah belakang, tak sengaja menabrak Ryeowook.

Sraak sreek /?

-slow motion- Amplop lamaran Ryeowook berhamburan. Ryeowook tersungkur, wajahnya tak santai dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melotot kakinya terbentur sudut anak tangga.

-normal mode-

"Awww" Ryeowook mengerang, amplop lamarannya terlepas dan tangannya memegangi kakinya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Laki-laki yang tadi menabrak Ryeowook berucap khawatir, dia gelagap dan tidak tau harus melakukan apapun melihat Ryeowook kesakitan akibat kesalahannya tadi.

Ryeowook masih meringis, laki-laki itu bingung namun dia dengan cepat membantu Ryeowook untuk duduk disalah satu anak tangga itu.

Laki-laki itu langsung melepas sepatu Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya membiarkan karena jujur pergelangan kakinya sangat sakit. Dengan telaten pemuda itu mengurut kaki Ryeowook, tak lupa dia juga memutar-mutarkan pergelangan kaki Ryeowook, pertolongan yang biasa dilakukan ketika seorang atlet cedera.

Tanpa sengaja pemuda itu melirik Ryeowook, lebih tepatnya melirik amplop yang jatuh disebelah Ryeowook. Dia tau persis amplop coklat bertali itu adalah amplop khas seseorang yang digunakan untuk melamar pekerjaan.

' _jadi pemuda ini akan melamar pekerjaan disini_?' batinnya

"Sudah mendingan?" tanyanya lagi masih menahan dan menekan putarannya pada kaki Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk,

"Maaf" titah laki-laki itu singkat, mengenakan lagi sepatu Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Sejak laki-laki itu membantunya Ryeowook tak sempat melihat wajahnya, dia hanya terfokus pada pergelangan kakinya.

Sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mendongak, menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam. Paras pemuda ini sungguh enak dipandang.

Meski pemandangannya sedikit terusik oleh benjolan merah dipipi pemuda tampan itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya pemuda itu minta maaf, lalu dengan terpaksa beranjak pergi karena ia sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, Direktur, para klient sudah menunggu anda"

Gadis yang Ryeowook tau karyawan yang tadi dia jumpai tiba-tiba meneriaki pria yang hendak berlari itu sambil memegangi ganggangan telepon.

Pria itu menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Direktur?" ulang Ryeowook, menoleh pada pria yang mulai hilang dibalik tikungan tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya.

"Hey tuan.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" gadis itu bertanya khawatir, Ryeowook masih duduk dengan menjuntaikan kakinya di salah satu anak tangga itu, meski dia melihat sendiri direktur yang dikenal pelit itu menabrak pemuda yang katanya ingin melamar pekerjaan disana setidaknya gadis itu masih bisa menunjukkan sisi kepeduliannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk "Ya, tidak apa-apa"

Ryeowook berusaha bangkit. Memungut amplopnya yang tadi terlempar dan dengan tertatih menaiki satu per satu anak tangga.

"Jadi itu yang bernama Yesung? Lumayan" Ryeowook bergumam. Melangkahkan kaki kirinya terlebih dahulu di tangga berikutnya kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya yang sakit. Begitu seterusnya.

To Be Continued


End file.
